


Hora somni

by foxjar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Ignis is late, and Noctis worries.





	Hora somni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).

> Written to the tune of "Here With Me" by Dido.
> 
> Hora somni: at the hour of sleep.

Noctis can't sleep. He tosses and turns in bed, telling himself it's the bustling Insomnian nightlife keeping him awake. It's the light streaming through his apartment windows; it's the music blaring that he can hear from a few doors down.

Anything but Ignis. He's late, and he should have been here by now, but he's not. The bed smells like him — the richness of his cologne — and Noctis hugs the pillow Ignis always uses, pressing it to his chest. If he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend.

It's almost comforting, in a way. But it's easy to forget that it's not real.

Ignis isn't here. He has some jackets hanging up in the closet and his spare toothbrush is still in the bathroom, but he's not here — beside Noctis, like where he belongs.

Noctis tries counting garulas in his head like Ignis taught him when they were younger.

_One garula, two garulas._

The music his neighbor is playing almost sounds louder now. If he concentrates, he thinks he might even be able to figure out the song.

_Three garulas, four garulas._

He's still counting when he hears the key turning in the door; so loud in the stillness of the night, and it's then he realizes the music finally stopped. Now there's just the door being pushed open, and before he has time to think, he's meeting Ignis halfway to the bedroom.

Ignis' eyes look dark and tired, but when he sees Noctis, he opens his arms to him.

"There's no need to fret," Ignis says, patting his head affectionately. "I'm here now."

He's not fretting. Maybe he's shaking a little from exhaustion, but that's all it is. He doesn't argue, though; not now, when Ignis is finally back. It's like a switch has been flipped inside him, and his drowsiness hits him; eyes drooping, shoulders sagging.

Ignis leads him back to the bedroom, curling up against him in bed. It's so much easier to drown out the lights now; to forget the worry he'd felt only moments before.

It's so hard for Noctis to fall asleep without him.


End file.
